This invention relates to collapsible strollers and, particularly, to those types of strollers that employ crossed frame members to support and define the chassis in the unfolded condition.
In known type of collapsible strollers such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,893, the seat portion has generally consisted of flexible material which is attached to a seat frame and which gives fairly good base support to the child. However, in known structures, the back rest portion of the seat has generally lacked any rigidity so that small infants would tend to slump over when unattended. Also, prior seating arrangements have lacked any adjustability such as was possible with the non-folding type of strollers where an infant could be maintained in an upright seated position when awake and then be permitted to recline to a rest position for sleep.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing, in a completely collapsible stroller, a firm backrest frame for the child and one which is angularly adjustable to a wide range of positions. Further, the stroller of the present invention will still be completely collapsible thereby retaining the advantage of ease of transport and storage of the stroller when not in use.